Automobile dealers frequently tie helium-filled balloons to cars that they are offering for sale to attract the interest of passersby and to generate a festive atmosphere for conducting business. Unfortunately, helium-filled balloons leak over time and sag to the ground, producing a less than cheerful impression in potential car buyers. Automobile dealers, therefore, must frequently replace balloons—a costly undertaking since neither manpower nor helium is inexpensive.